A Little Girl Changes Destiny
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: A little girl changes Camelots fate... Arthur, not wanting the little girl to die, finds the Great Dragon. Though when two paths are put in front of you which do you choose? Happiness or Misery? Truthfulness or Lies? Love or Betrayal? It may seem simple to you but for Arthur Pendragon, it's going to end up being a quiet and dangerous war.


Prince Arthur walked into his father's chambers and shut the door quietly behind him. His father sat at the table that was positioned in the middle of the room, looking at the papers that were in front of him. Only when Arthur cleared his throat did his father, Uther, look up at his only son.

"Ah, Arthur, I need to speak with you." Arthur sighed. This could only go one way and that was downright terrible.

"Yes father?" Arthur replied back, his hands behind his back clenching and unclenching at the anxiousness he had over what his father might say.

"Arthur, I have decided that the young girl needs to be executed." Uther said with finality.

Arthur swallowed, "Who do you mean father?" Arthur dreaded this question. He had a sickening feeling that it was the little girl they had held captive from the Druids for 2 weeks now. Her name was Mirabelle. Her black hair was always in ringlets and sometimes shown blue in the torch light. Her green eyes always sparkled and never cease to hold such light and life in them. Her pale skin looking like she had never seen the sun. Her emerald dress fell to the floor and hugged the child's tiny frame. It was jewel encrusted around the neck line, with little shoes that adorned her little feet. Her hands were so tiny any time that Arthur went to visit her and held her hand to comfort her through the bars, they were always so cold. She was such an old soul and though she was so young she was so wise. She had reminded Arthur of Merlin in a way. So, Arthur had grown attached to this beautiful child and wanted nothing more than to free her and then either send her off to her family or raise her as his own. He loved the child and was scared that his father meant her.

"Well, of course that black haired child. I am done keeping her down in the dungeons, regardless of if she has told you that she was kidnapped. We have no proof of that and our knights saw her use magic. We must act out the law." Uther said and then looked back down at the parchments he was observing before. Obviously not expecting argument out of the heir to the throne.

"Maybe the law is wrong." Arthur said quietly, examining his boots.

"What?" Uther said. He expected this sort of talk out of Morgana, but Arthur dared not question Uther. Not once had he.

"Maybe the law is wrong father." Arthur said strongly. "That child is down there cold and afraid. She never harmed anyone or anything. All she did was innocently practice magic. Magic of trying to heal the people closest to her. A child shouldn't be punished, executed or banished. That child should be embraced and held. Her gift should be nurtured not stomped out and her having to hide it in fear. Why can't we be more accepting father?" Arthur asked looking at his father with pleading eyes, hoping that just this once this little girl's life would be spared.

"How can you say that Arthur? You have seen what magic has done. It's ruined kingdoms. It has killed kings and queens and peasants alike. Once you start to trust it, it turns its back on you and laughs in your face as you see all that you care about crumble to the ground. How dare you question the law." Uther banged his fist on the table. "How dare you question me? I should have you thrown in the dungeons with that child." Uther said now standing up.

Arthur stepped back and said, "Father, I am sorry you are seeing it as me questioning you but I do not understand why we have to punish everyone who possesses magic. It can be used for many works of good, I believe. Why must we punish all when it is not all that do the works of evil you talk about? Why must we make all suffer when all have not made any one else suffer? Why must all die and be charged with a crime when all have not committed a crime except practice magic peacefully? Why must we do that? It makes this kingdom look unjust and unfair. It has everyone live in fear and distrust. It separates the kingdom when the kingdom should be united to be at its strongest. Why must we punish all magic users when it is not all magic users who are bad?" Uther stared at his son and his anger grew, blinding him from seeing the reason and the truth his only son spoke.

"You dare question me?" Uther now roared. "How dare you question the law when it is put there for protection and safety? It is to keep everyone who resides in Camelot safe and you go and question it? Get out of my sight. I do not wish to see you any longer, for you must not be my son." Uther stood where he was and eyed Arthur down. All the while Arthur had composed his face and let no emotion pass over.

"As you wish father." Arthur then headed to the door. As he opened it Uther said, "And my decision still stands. By dawn in four days the girl shall be executed on grounds of unlawfully practicing magic." Arthur did not turn around but said, "Yes father." Before shutting the door and heading down the hallway, walking further away from his father's bed chambers.

Arthur wandered the halls of the castle aimlessly. He raised his hand to touch the cold stone of the wall, it comforted him to know that the stone of his home was strong and held up everything that meant something to him, but he was lost now. Arthur, for once in his life, didn't know where he was going. He didn't understand. He reached the end of the hallway and sank down, pulling his knees to his muscular shoulders. His blonde, creamy colored hair reflecting light golden hues in the light of the torch. His sky blue eyes hidden behind his eyelids. His fingers and strong hands gripped at his side in an attempt to hold him together. Everything that he had been taught and told was bad and evil, Arthur was beginning to question. Was magic all that bad? What did the druids ever do to anyone? He never remembered the dragons hurting anyone. And the child, how could that child be evil? With that Arthur got up and took the torch. He turned left and walked down the stairs. He landed and knew that a little bit further and to the left of where the guards were was where he needed to go. The guards looked up at him and immediately stood.

"Sire." They said in unison, bowing their heads and then looking at Arthur.

"The King requests an audience with the both of you. I will stay here until you return to continue with your duties." Arthur looked at both of them and watched as they passed him. It wasn't until he couldn't hear their footsteps and the rattling of armor anymore that Arthur continued to his destination. Arthur knew that he'd hear something about sending the guards to his father without him actually calling but that could be dealt with later. He walked down another set of stairs, the air getting dense and cold as he continued down. He turned right and was in a spacious cave. Arthur had heard about the Great Dragon. The story of how it was locked away in the catacombs beneath the castle, chained there as a demonstration. The Dragon was the last of its kind and Arthur couldn't imagine losing everything, anyone or anything that had meant something. As he looked around the dark cave, he was a bit scared, though he would never admit it.

"Hello?" He called, one hand holding the torch, the other rested on his sword. "Hello!" He called out once more, louder and stronger this time. That is when he saw it. The Great Dragon flying to him and landed in front of him with a whoosh and clanking that was due to the shackles and chains his father had put on the great creature. The Great Dragon lay down and crossed its feet in front of him. His scales shined in the dim light of the torch that Arthur held. They appeared to be grey, but Arthur couldn't be sure.

"Ah, the Once and Future King has finally came. I wasn't expecting to see you so early though young Pendragon." Arthur looked the Dragon in the eye and then knelt on one knee and bowed before the dragon, showing a sign of respect that would have him, most likely thrown in the dungeons if his father saw. As Arthur bowed he did not see the Great Dragons features change into surprise and shock.

"I never thought I would ever set foot down here. I actually thought it was myth." Arthur said truthfully, getting up and now looking the dragon in the eye again, the dragon's features once again composed. "I need your help." Arthur managed. He studied the dragon. His long neck stretched upwards and the Dragon looked down upon Arthur. He had huge claws and his translucent wings were absolutely massive.

"Ah, so it seems. What have you come to inquire about?" The Dragon asked, tilting his head while looking at Arthur very interestedly.

"What is to become of me? What am I meant to do?" Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat, stopping the watering of his eyes. "What is to become of Camelot and its people? What is to become of the black haired child my father has in the dungeons?"

"Ah," The Dragon smiled, "Your destiny? Are you sure you want to know. There is a burden and responsibility in knowing Arthur Pendragon" Arthur nodded his head, his eyes wide.

"Young Pendragon, your destiny is great. You are as I said before, the Once and Future King. The one that will unite Albion and Camelot. The black haired child in the dungeons, shall be your ward. You will raise her as your own and she will be the queen after your rein. Many will find this odd because she is a sorceress. You will bring sorcery back because you will realize something that your father has not because he is blinded by hurt and hatred. You will also bring sorcery back so that your ward can practice it and not be afraid of the gift she possesses. You will be a great king and loved by all the people, though there shall be many trials to get you to that. A boy will come along and be the end of you. There is really no way around it that I can see. In either path that is out in front of you, though the paths that are out in front of you are completely different. One is filled with happiness and an ease of life. One in which your partner and beloved will help guide you through and will be there for you and the child. Regardless of what magic he possesses. He will also be instrumental to that child's perspective of magic, though. The other is filled with misery, deceit, dishonesty and lies. A betrayal of your beloved, so great betrayal lies in front of you if you are to choose that path. In this one your ward will despise her gift and her hatred of it will end up destroying her and in turn you. It won't help either that in this path your partner has a deep misunderstanding and resentment to the thing that saves your life countless times. Yet, the thing is, is that in each of your paths the loves are different and have different effects on Camelot and that child. One will change Camelot's and the child's thinking forever; the other will be complying to standards and you will not reach the full potential you had to change Camelot." The great Dragon finished as Arthur looked at him.

"So, you mean the child will live?" Arthur asked, relieved.

"Yes, the child that has black hair that falls in ringlets and has a color of green for eyes that are as deep as any emerald shall live."

He warily asked, "Then who are the two loves and which lies with which path?"

"Ah, since you asked I will tell you. In the path of deceit and betrayal the servant girl Guinevere is your love and comes to rule by your side, though her heart and love still lies with your friend and first knight Lancelot."

"And the second path? What about that?" Arthur asked hurriedly.

"The second path is far more happier. Everyone is happier. Guinevere shall marry Lancelot and Lancelot successfully fulfills his destiny in turn. But the main difference is the one you choose to fall in love with is magic. A very powerful sorcerer, with a destiny that is twined together so closely with yours. He will advise you and he has and will kept you out of harm. He will continue to do so even after you become crowned King to Camelot. He will become attached to the black haired child and protect her as ardently as he has you. He will be the one that fully and completely changes your mind about magic and gets rid of any thoughts that magic is evil that Uther Pendragon has engrained into your mind."

"Ok." Arthur said getting a bit impatient and wanting to know who this person was. "Who is 'he' and don't you mean 'she'?" The Great Dragon paused as if pondering whether to tell Arthur this part of one of his paths. The Great Dragon sighed.

"No, I do not mean 'she'. I do not mince words Pendragon." The Great Dragon said. His voice cold and sharp.

"I am sorry." Arthur bowed his head and looked at the dragon. Arthur was shocked that he apologized. He never apologized. Ever. "What is his name then?" Arthur said, gentler and not wanting to rustle the dragon.

"I will not tell you because then I fear for his life now. He is in Camelot and he is very close to you and if you know his name I fear that soon your father will know and he will be killed for practices of sorcery."

"What if I were to promise that I would not tell my father. That I would keep his secret and protect him no matter what the cost."

"Arthur Pendragon, if you promise this you open another path for yourself. One that leads to more happiness then the one we are discussing, but the cost will be knowing of a sorcerer and not telling you father. You will be committing treason as long as your father is King. Are you willing to do that? Are you willing to protect this sorcerer?"

"Yes." Arthur whispered and heard it echo in the cave, _yes, yes, yes, yes_ again and again until the sound faded.

"You do realize that you cannot break this vow. If I tell you his name you cannot turn him in or harm him in any way. You are vowing to protect him with your life." The Dragon looked at Arthur critically and waited for the answer.

"Yes. I understand." Arthur said, his voice determined. Whoever this was had saved his life he had quickly concluded, he would protect this sorcerers life with his own if he had to. The Dragon nodded once. There was a prolonged silence and then,

"His name is… Merlin Emrys."


End file.
